


Three Little Questions

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Angst, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Eating Disorders, Langst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), neglected lance, neglectful team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Everyday Lance went to each of his teammates and asked them a question. Everyday Lance was turned away by all but one of them. They didn't know what they were doing to Lance and only one person was going to be able to fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was like all the others. Lance would go around to everybody and ask them one of three questions depending on who they were. If it was the Alteans, or Shiro it was: do you need help with anything? If it was Hunk or Pidge it was: do you want to hang out? Or if it was Keith: do you want to hit up the training room?

Like all other days, only one person said yes.

Keith.

At first, Lance was pretty discouraged considering that the person that didn’t like him the most would be the one to spend the most time with him. Even though it was just two hours of Keith kicking his ass in the training room, it became one of the only times he could spend in another person’s presence because he was actually wanted.

Before he went into space, he already struggled with thoughts like this but constantly being surrounded by people who were smarter and stronger than he thought of himself, caused a seed of doubt to cloud his mind more often than usual. The time he spent with Keith created a reliable pattern to him, one that he could look forward to and remind himself of when he thought too badly of himself.

“Pay attention, Lance,” Keith shouted going in for another strike, which Lance was able to successfully dodge. He was a little surprised at himself, he hadn’t been feeling too well over the past few days but he pushed himself through anyway, he needed to be better for the team. They made that fact clear. To him at least.

* * *

The first sign he saw was like all other days, he asked everyone the same questions. At this time, he hadn’t created the third question yet. Simply asking if he needed any help with anything. Always no.

“I guess I’ll just go do a face mask or something,” he said glumly to himself. He slunk past the training desk’s door and paused when he heard fighting and shouting coming from inside. The door slid open and he saw his teammates fighting off gladiator bots, his heart sank when he saw all of them working successfully together without him. He stepped in, surely this was a team exercise of some kind. He raised his bayard and shot a bot going for Pidge’s back. She didn’t even turn around to acknowledge him. It only took a few more minutes for them to finish off the rest of them and Shiro turned to look at them.

“Good work everyone,” he said with a smile looking over the lot of them. When his eyes reached Lance, his grin faltered and he gave him a look of confusion.

“Lance, I didn’t know you were here,” he said with a cocked head. Lance winced and looked down at the ground, before whipping his head up with a smirk.

“I’m a sneaky sharpshooter, guess I’m doing a great job!” He said with false bravado. The others who were looking at him with the same puzzlement then groaned and faced away.

‘Good,’ he thought as his smile crumbled and his eyes teared up slightly. He couldn’t pay attention to what Shiro was saying to the others, too caught up in the hurt that he was feeling.

“Dismissed,” was all he heard before he was speed walking out of the room. He headed toward his quarters, wanting to crawl into bed as quickly as possible. He bit his quivering lip in his mouth as he thought over what Shiro had said to him. He was surprised that Lance was even there, he knew that he wasn’t there when they started. Which meant that he was willingly excluded, he already somber mood went spiralling after the thought.

‘Why didn’t they tell me about the training session?’ he asked himself. He stepped into his room and started taking off the armour. He pulled on his bathrobe and laid down on his bed. For a moment a smile lit up his face as he looked at the glowing stars he had stuck to his ceiling a while earlier.

‘Maybe they realized that I’m not worth training anymore,’ the thought crashed into his mind like a freight train. He sat up on his bed and grabbed his head in his hands.

‘They’re thinking of replacing me, that’s why they don’t want me there anymore,’ he concluded to himself. He slid off his bed to pace around the room and nervously chew on the skin around his fingernails.

“I don’t blame them but they would have told me, wouldn’t they have?” he asked the open air of his bedroom.

“Oh God, they didn’t tell me anything, I don’t even deserve to be a paladin,” He paused in the middle of the room and sucked in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and slowly let it out.

“It’s okay, it’s all okay,” he said calmly and sat down on the edge of his bed. He kept the rhythm of his breathes consistent but couldn’t keep the tears from sliding down his face. His breath stuttered at the first sob that broke out of his throat.

“What the hell?” He whispered to himself trying to wipe away the tears but couldn’t keep them from being replaced. He looked at the armour that was now scattered across the ground with a new sense of determination.

‘I can be better, I’ll be exactly what they need,’

That was the night that the third question was created. He didn’t want to distract Pidge from finding her family, Hunk was too strong for Lance to take on fairly and Shiro had much better things to do than train Lance. He made that pretty clear today during training. Keith though was the second best fighter and he hated him so he wouldn’t hold back either. Now all he had to do was get him to help.

* * *

Weeks had gone by since Keith agreed to help Lance and every day he dutifully would. It became a dependable routine for him; get up, breakfast, questions, lunch, train, split off with Keith, dinner, bed. Barring any missions that came up during that time. He was coming back from having dinner, strangely nobody else was in the kitchen at the time but he tried not to dwell too much on it. Almost too coincidentally it was when he was passing the lounge that he heard activity inside, just like before on the training deck. Almost immediately, his stomach clenched and he opened the door.

He could see from the screen that they were almost completely through one of the movies that Pidge had downloaded on her laptop before leaving Earth. His eyes welled up with tears and his chin wrinkled up. While he was in the dining room, eating alone, they were all here?

‘They don’t even want you around when you’re not messing up’ he tried to shake the idea out of his head but it was harder than before. He could understand training but if they didn’t want to spend time with him outside of that, it meant that he as a person was the problem. He stood outside of the door, stepping a single foot in a few times as he debated whether or not to go in. Finally, he sighed and trekked into the room and plopped down at the far end of the couch.

“What movie we watching?” He asked. Without even turning their heads to look at him, he was shushed by everyone. He gulped and leaned back on the couch and tried to focus on the screen.

‘They think I’m annoying,’ he thought with a sigh. At the sound, he got, even more, shushes thrown his way, which made him curl up slightly on the couch. They didn’t notice when he picked himself off of the couch as quietly as he could as left the room. He went back to his room and laid in bed and tried not to let the invasive thoughts get too far into his mind.  

‘Why didn’t they even tell me that they were going to watch a movie?’ He asked himself miserably. He curled underneath the blankets and tried to will himself asleep but he wasn’t able to. He sat in the dark, staring at the wall with tears clinging to his lashes and running down his face. In the morning, he was only able to pull himself out of bed to go to breakfast, not change out of his clothes, or go through his morning routine. He thought maybe everyone else would comment on his appearance but nobody even looked his way when he entered the room. That was the night when he became more hesitant to ask the first and second questions.

* * *

The last and most heartbreaking sign came when he was walking to his quarters after looking for the other paladins to ask them the questions but strangely couldn’t find them anywhere. He was afraid to go past the lounge in case they were inside bonding without him again. He heard a loud laugh coming from up the hallway in the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, not even having to peek around the doorway to know what was there.

‘They don’t even like me enough to eat with them’ the plaguing thought went through his mind. The cumulating hurt crashed down on him and he rushed past the doorway to the quarters, tears already beginning to rush down his face. He crashed down on his bed, the only safe haven he had now with a sob.

‘Did I do something?’ He asked himself pushing his hands through his hair. He looked down at the ground and tried to think back through his memories. Maybe they thought he looked disgusting when he ate. Maybe he was annoying when he ate. Maybe they just thought he was ugly and he needed to stop eating. He laid down and tried to fall asleep but after a few hours of tossing and turning he put a hand on his groaning stomach. He clenched his hand into the sheet and twisted it harshly. He needed to be strong and push through, then maybe his team would like him again. Finally, he was able to fall into an uncomfortable slumber and shut his eyes.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Lance only ate one meal a day and not in the company or any of his teammates. Not that he was really surprised, he thought that almost immediately someone would notice and tell him how much better he looked to them. The days dragged on though, and he didn’t notice a positive change. A negative one was more like it. When he would go to ask his questions, he wasn’t even able to get through it before he was being turned down. During team meetings, Shiro wouldn’t even turn to look at him, even if Lance was talking directly to him. He began to feel like he was in some sort of another dimension where no one could see or hear him.

If it wasn’t for Keith constantly agreeing to train with him. He didn’t know what he would do. No matter what he was doing, he would drop everything to train with him. He would never know how much it mattered to him that he helped him. It felt like sometimes Keith was the only one that actually cared a bit for him.

“I think that’s good enough for today,” Keith said panting, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Lance nodded and leaned heavily on his knees before slumping to the ground with a groan. Keith handed him a water pouch and sat down beside him quietly.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked after a few moments. Lance looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asked, kind of hoping that Keith didn’t know as much as he thought. Keith shrugged and looked down at the ground.

“It just seems like we never see you anymore, you don’t come to team training, or bonding nights, we don’t even see you when we’re eating either,” he said a touch of concern in his voice. Lance glared at his shoes as the feeling of anger suddenly washed over him. It was a very foreign emotion to him, he would rather be a mediator than get truly angry at someone.

“No one ever tells me about them,” he said bitterly not taking his gaze off of his shoes. He heard Keith suck in a gasp and he looked over at him to see him looking at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” He asked. Lance hesitated before he nodded in confusion. Keith looked down with a contemplative face before swinging back to look at Lance.

“Whenever I asked, they always told me they asked you,” he admitted earnestly. Lance’s eyes closed at the admission and put his head in his hands. He kind of saw it coming but the reality still hurt more then he would like to admit. He felt Keith put his arm around his shoulders and pull him to his chest.

“It’ll get better Lance I promise, I’ll always be here for you,” Keith said gently carding his fingers through his hair. Lance shallowly nodded his head in understanding and limply leaned against Keith’s side.

That was the night Lance realized that his once enemy was becoming his closest friend and he could always depend on him.

* * *

That was a few weeks ago and although he knew that he could depend more on Keith than anyone else right now. He still couldn’t bring himself to go through his morning routine, get up on time, or eat more than a few times a week. He knew that he was declining in health and his teammates, minus Keith were getting more and more fed up with his actions. He didn’t mean to and he wanted to explain to them what was happening to him but his courage was almost completely depleted by that point.

“Pay attention, Lance!” Keith called going back in for another strike. He dodged and held back a gag at the movement. He had been feeling dizzy and nauseous over the past few days and he knew it was because of his eating habits. He was glad that he wouldn’t have much in his stomach if he did throw up. With a grunt and a wheeze off air, Keith grappled Lance around the waist and threw him to the ground. Keith’s eyes widened at the difference he felt in Lance’s weight from the last time he threw him not too long ago. Lance slammed into the ground and instantly curled up, shaking in pain.

“Lance!” Keith cried running over and kneeling beside him. He gingerly put his hands on him trying to find any broken bones. After seeing that nothing in his arms or shoulders, he pulled his shirt up slightly to check his ribs.

“Lance, what?” He asked in disbelief. Lance’s eyes widened and he tugged his shirt down over his chest but the image was already stuck in Keith’s mind. When he first really met Lance he was already skinner than a stick, but now he looked like he could be broken in half.

“Don’t look,” Lance hissed glaring into Keith’s eyes. Keith couldn’t look away from the hem of Lance’s shirt clutched tightly in his grasp. He slowly looked up into Lance’s eyes and before either of them knew it, he was hugging Lance to his chest and crying into his hair. Lance blinked in confusion and looked up at him.

“How did I not notice?” Keith cried grabbing Lance by his cheeks and pulling his head away to look at him. “We’ve been spending every day together, how could I not notice how much you were hurting?”

“Don’t beat yourself up Keith, I didn’t want you to see,” Lance muttered. Keith’s lips quivered before he brought Lance back to his chest.

“Is this because of the stuff you told me a few weeks ago?” He asked hesitantly. Lance tensed up, considering whether or not to lie to him. Keith was his only real friend at the moment and he didn’t want to lose him. He nodded his head and Keith clutched him tighter to himself.

“I could have done something but I didn’t, I’m so so sorry Lance,” he said pressing his head into his chest.

“I don’t blame you, Keith,” he admitted with a small smile. “They just don’t like me, it’s not surprising really,” he said sadly. Keith whipped his head down to look at Lance with wide eyes.

“No Lance, no one deserves to feel the way that you’re feeling, especially not you,” he said honestly. “They are wrong for making you feel like you have to avoid them, and from what I can see you are avoiding eating too,” he said sadly putting his hand on Lance’s waist and noticed he could fit easily in his hand. Lance looked down with a blush, ashamed for the first time for his actions.

“I can’t eat, I can’t get up to get ready in the morning, I’m in bed all the time, and I can’t help but feel like they wouldn’t care if they knew how I felt,” he admitted with a whisper. Keith gave a low whine in his throat as if he was gearing up for another round of crying.

“You never thought of hurting yourself have you?” Keith asked nervously. He hoped that Lance hadn’t gone that far yet, and he could still help him. Lance shook his head from underneath Keith’s hand. Keith couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came out of his mouth.

“Besides eating, I didn’t do anything,” he said peeking up at Keith’s widened eyes. “If I hurt myself, then I really won’t have a use on the team,”

“Lance, please you are worth so much more than you think,” he pleaded grabbing Lance’s hand instead. “Everyone else should now that too,” he said putting his other hand on his lower back. Lance whimpered at the thought of confronting the team for their actions, in his head he was the one that was doing something wrong, not his team. Never the team.

“We’re going to fix this Lance, I promise you that,” Keith said seriously looking into his eyes. Stunned, Lance nodded at the idea. Keith smiled and pulled him up, never letting go of his hand. He started pulling him out of the door and towards the kitchen.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked nervously. He didn’t want to go confront the team right now, not only was he tired and emotional, Keith just cried a river for something that wasn’t even his fault.

“You and I are going to eat,” he said sending a smile to Lance. Lance gave him a hesitant one back, he wasn’t sure how much he would be able to get down. He let himself be sat down and Keith went to get him a plate. Surprisingly Keith gave him a small, manageable portion. It was larger than what he had been eating but would still go down fairly easily. He looked beside him in silent question, which got a nodding gesture to the food. He pouted but started in on it.

“I went between foster homes when I was younger, they were all completely different people but they all had one thing in common,” he started. Lance looked over at him in support.

“They never seemed to have enough food for me,” he stated. Lance’s eyes widened in sympathy and he looked down at the food. While he was willingly starving himself, Keith used to go to sleep with an empty stomach, as a kid no less.

“It wasn’t until I ended up with Shiro’s family that I felt safe with someone,” he said with a fond smile. He noticed Lance looking mournfully down at his plate. Keith grabbed his chin and turned his head towards him.

“I know how much it hurts Lance, and I don’t want you to hurt as much as I did,” he said with a small frown. Lance could feel tears welling up and he nodded as well as he could with his chin still being held by the red paladin. Keith gave him a smile and gently brushed away the tears they fell down his cheeks. After he was finished, Keith walked him back to his room and sat on his bedside while he fell asleep.

“Thank you, Keith,” he said drowsily, feeling his eyes slipping shut. Keith gave him a smile and started brushing his hair back soothingly. When he could hear soft snores coming from the blue paladin, he quietly stood up and exited the room. He closed the door behind him and paused outside the doorway. His head snapped up and glared at the direction of the lounge, where he knew the other paladins would be.

They had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

He marched toward the lounge, the team always meet up there at the end of the day for bonding and up until a few weeks ago didn’t question Lance’s absence. How could he have been so stupid, he knew, hell all of them knew that Lance had problems with his self-worth. Which made it all the more angering that the others were willingly putting him through this. He clenched his jaw and stomped through the lounge doors to see everyone laughing and setting up Pidge’s laptop to start another movie. They looked over with a smile and waved him over.

“Where’s Lance?” He asked instead. Would they lie to him again? Without hesitation, Pidge perked up.

“He said that he was going to do a spa thing for himself or something,” she said rolling her eyes but not taking her eyes off the monitor. Hunk nodded his head in agreement and started hooking up the wires to the monitor. Keith remained silent and stared down at them with a piercing glare. When they heard no response they looked up at him and immediately flinched at the malice that was in his eyes.

“Why are you lying to me?” He growled at the two. They cowered under his gaze and looked at Shiro when he started walking towards them.

“Keith, buddy, what are you talking about?” He asked putting his hand on his shoulder. He didn’t relax like he usually did and turned to face Shiro.

“Why are you guys lying to me about Lance?” He asked again. They became obviously flustered before Pidge calmly broke in.

“Why do you think we’re lying about Lance? I was with him right before you came in,” she said confidently looking him in the eyes.

“It disgusts me that you can look right into my eyes and lie to me,” he hissed. Pidge flinched back in shock as Keith stomped towards her ripping Shiro’s hand off of his shoulder.

“So, do you want to guess where I was before this?” He asked the room. They looked away from him and rubbed their necks trying to avoid the tension in the room.

“I was reassuring him of his place of the team because he thinks that he is worthless as a paladin,” he said quietly standing over Pidge. “I laid him down in his bed while he cried, wondering why he was chosen over someone more qualified and useful,” she looked down at the ground in shock.

“No! You don’t get to look away!” Keith yelled stomping his foot in front of her making her look back up.

“You made him feel like he didn’t have a place among us!” He cried, tears were beginning to trek down his face but he ignored them.

“He is one of the most talented, selfless and caring people that I ever had the pleasure to meet, and you had the audacity to make him suffer for it,” he spat pointing a finger in her face. “You knew that he would never complain, no matter how bad he was feeling about himself because he didn’t want to bother anybody with it, and you took advantage of that, didn’t you?” He accused. Her lip quivered as she gave him a small nod before she put her head in her hands and started weeping into them.

“I was wiping away his tears when he told me that his friends didn’t like him and that it wasn’t surprising to him,” he turned to Hunk with a poisonous glare. Hunk’s eyes widened mournfully.

“Don’t.” Keith barked when Hunk opened his mouth. “Out of everyone here, I’m so fucking disappointed at you Hunk, you know how terrible Lance feels about himself, and you ignored it for this sick game you all played,” he leaned forward into Hunk’s personal space, even though he was a head shorter than him. He still seemed to cower away from the paladin.

“Did you think it would be funny?” He shouted. Hunk frantically shook his head no, he was beginning to cry.

“You’re right, it wasn’t funny; how would you feel if your so-called friends ignored you? If they spent time together without you? If the first thing they did when they saw you, was tell you to be quiet?” Hunk kept shaking his head, tears coursing down his cheeks.  Keith sniffed trying to keep face. He finally turned to Shiro who was looking down at the ground ashamed. He grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down harshly to meet his eyes.

“I was making sure he didn’t get sick while he ate because he had been starving himself because he wanted to change for you,” he screamed in Shiro’s face. “He willingly stopped eating because you wouldn’t tell him when we were eating, he thought that he didn’t deserve to eat!”

“K-Keith I,” Shiro started. Keith pushed him away, making him stumble where Pidge and Hunk sat crying.

“You know how painful it is for someone to be starved! You know how painful it is for someone! He did that willingly, and he looked for your acceptance! You didn’t even notice!” It was getting harder and harder for him to stay in control, he wanted to be back with Lance, comforting him and making sure he felt safe. Not even watching Shiro’s face crumble in regret could stop the rage that bubbled in his stomach. The leader let out a shuddering breath before he lifted a hand to cover his eyes and the tears that fell past his chin.

“How could you do this to him?” He wailed, finally losing his composure. The dam broke and choked sobs tore out of his throat, he thought of the clear impressions of Lance’s ribs. The way he tore himself down in front of Keith, the acceptance in his voice when he told Keith about the way he felt, and how he said it was no one’s fault but his own.

“We just wanted to help you,” Hunk said finally. Voice raspy from the sobs that still came out of his mouth.

“What?”

“Lance has a big family back on Earth and you didn’t have very many friends, so we wanted to bond with you but Lance would just fight with you,” Pidge tried to explain, although a loud gasp would interrupt at some parts. She clutched on to Hunk’s arm and hugged it to her chest for comfort. They looked up at Keith at the confession.

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” He whispered harshly. They flinched back at the venom in his voice.

“How could you think that I would accept that when Lance is so miserable?!” He gripped his hair in his hands. “You guys disgust me, how could turn your back on him like he was nothing? You’ve been treating him like he’s not even human!” They whimpered looking towards the ground.

“And the worst part is that he didn’t beg for your attention, all he did was ask three little questions!” They clenched their eyes shut; memories of Lance coming to them day after day hopefulness on his face. Even after they declined he only gave them a smile before he left with a ‘have a good day!’

“You better fix this, Lance doesn’t deserve this shit,” he said quietly, turning and waking out on them. Not looking back, he headed back to the quarters. Before he could enter his own room, he walked a bit further and went to Lance’s. His heart clenched when he saw tears running down his cheeks in his sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped them away.

“Keith?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he blearily looked up at Keith with red-rimmed eyes. He swallowed back the tears that wanted to reappear at the sight and brushed his hand through his hair.

“Yup,” he replied just as quietly. Lance gave him a warm smile and leaned his head into the hand.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked concerned looking at the red marks on his face. Keith laughed and wiped away the traces of tears and looked down at the Cuban boy fondly.

“Just couldn’t sleep,” he whispered. He tried to stay strong in front of Lance. He had been through so much already, but he could see how hallow his cheekbones had become. His chin quivered and a sad keen escaped from him. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him down to lay with him.

“I’m so sorry Lance,” he bawled. Lance shushed him and pushed his head into his shoulder.

“You already apologized Keith, and you didn’t even need to apologize in the first place,”

“It’s just not fair, why did it have to be you?” he asked quietly. “Why did you have to suffer alone?”

“Keith it’s okay,” Lance tried, running his fingers through his hair. Keith lifted his head to meet Lance’s eyes.

“It’s not okay,” he argued, “none of this is okay, Lance,”

“Maybe not,” he hummed after a moment of silence, “but that doesn’t change anything Keith,”

Lance hugged Keith tighter to himself and buried his face in his hair. Keith grabbed his back to drag him closer and rested his face on Lance’s chest. Soon enough, their breaths evened out and they fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

“Keith,” a voice said quietly in his ear. He tried batting it away from his ear and snuggled back into the warm he was laying on. There was a soft laugh as the warmth started moving around, he grumbled and held tighter until it stilled. He opened his eyes and blushed when he came face to face with a grinning Lance.

“Morning,” he said gently. Keith stammered out a good morning and scrambled off of the bed and fell to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked panicked as he helped Keith back up to his feet.

“Uh, yeah, yes! I’m fine, I was just surprised,” he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and sending a smile Lance’s way.

“Right, well, um, do you want to go get breakfast?” He asked twirling his fingers nervously. “I didn’t really pay attention to how much I got last time,”

“Oh, right! Yeah, let’s get breakfast,” he said walking out of the room, Lance trailing behind him.

They neared the kitchen and heard a loud bang. They looked at each other and rushed into the room, where Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were standing around a smoking mixing bowl.

“What the heck happened?” Lance asked with concern.

“Sorry Lance, we were trying to make you a nice breakfast but we still can’t read a lot of this stuff,” Hunk said earnestly looking down at the ground.

“What? For me?” He asked in confusion, tilting his head slightly in consideration.

“Yeah, to say sorry and stuff,” Pidge said miserably hunched over from where she sat on the counter.

“Sorry for what?” He asked genuinely confused. Even though he had talked to Keith, it didn’t mean that he shifted the blame off of himself.

“For making you think that we hate you,” Shiro grimaced, clutching the counter as if he was in physical pain.

“Wait, you don’t hate me?” He asked quietly. Their heads snapped over to him and saw that he was tearing up. They dropped everything and ran over to him; Hunk lifted him into his arms, Shiro and Pidge wrapping around any part they could reach of him.

“No, no we don’t. We could never hate you,” Shiro gasped petting Lance’s hair frantically.

“We’re so sorry, we didn’t mean to,” Hunk sobbed rubbing his face in Lance’s chest.

“We shouldn’t have ignored to like we did, we’re sorry Lance,” Pidge bawled. Lance looked at them in disbelief, he ignored the tears and snot that was soaking through his clothes and looked over to Keith. He gave him a wide, hopeful smile, which was returned by Keith.

They would have a lot to make up for, and Lance had a lot of confidence he had to gain back. Before, his days were filled with doubt, with only one spot of sunshine. He never changed his routine, but now, every day;

Three little questions were answered with a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my Tumblr too!: https://blueplanettrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
